Bailar
by Pixieblade
Summary: Tobacco Rd. pt 6- A few years and a whole lot of happy memories later for our proud parents: Gojyo and Hakkai.


Title: **Bailar**

Rating: T

Pairing: HakkaixGojyo

AN: Tobacco Road pt. 6

Hakkai was laughing, tears welling in his eyes as he shook his head in amusement. Gojyo slapped his shoulder in mock agitation.

"It's not funny, Hakkai." He groaned, slumping as low as the stiff kitchen chair let him. Vines stroked down his cheek attempting to be soothing; their shaking with humor kind of ruined that though.

"Seriously, it's not funny."

"I'm sorry Gojyo, but yes, it really is." He rubbed the tears away and bent over, pulling Gojyo's one still socked foot over his knee, trying vainly not to smile.

"You know she thinks you're sick. Came into the kitchen earlier asking if it was 'your time of the month'." Another giggle fit from the brunette. His eyes shimmered in the lamp light as he peered closer, his fingers gently outlining the socks' cuff before rolling it off.

"You tell her anything but the truth, you hear me you sadistic bastard?!" Gojyo hissed between clenched teeth. "Anything, but what actually happened."

Hakkai chuckled again before running his tongue lightly over the ankle.

"Aw hell, _shitshitshit_, okay, don't take this the wrong way, but please don't touch me! Fuck!!" flinging his head back he screwed his eyes shut and tried not to scream.

"Tsk, tsk, come now love, it's all part of the 'treatment'." He smirked up at the redhead affectionately.

"No. It. Is. Not! Now just heal the damn thing already!" He barked, another wave of nauseous agony rolling over him.

"It's your own fault you know." He sighed, green light shimmering around his fingers.

"How exactly is this _my_ fault?"

"_You_ were supposed to take Kai to baseball practice. If you had Mao would have come to me for her dance lessons and _you_ wouldn't be sitting here with a broken foot vainly trying to hide it from our daughter." He snapped.

Gojyo opened his mouth to retort, but a quick flick of Hakkai's wrist and a bright flash of star-studded pain made him quickly rethink the idea.

"It's not my fault she still thinks she's six years old and forty pounds dripping wet." He grumbled darkly, crossing his arms and pouting.

"No, it isn't, but I highly suggest you don't tell our sixteen year old angel that she's anything other then Daddy's little girl." He acquiesced.

"I'm not old enough to have a teenager." He mumbled sulkily.

Hakkai chuckled as the tiny bones finished mending, sitting back on his heels to look over his lover and soul mate. The passage of time had been kind to them both, neither really looked their almost forty years; 'thank fucking God for small demonic miracles' Gojyo had said on his last birthday. The little crow lines around his ruby eyes were from more happy days than sad, as were the laugh lines around his mouth.

Their scars, both physical and mental, had faded to dull silver like his abandoned limiters, he took them out every once and a while, but he'd long ago come to terms with his demonic destiny. Gojyo no longer fought their son for every single scrap of food laid out on the dinner table, but then again, he couldn't quite hold as much liquor as he use to either.

They both still trained everyday and were slowly teaching the children as well. Kai was pretty deft with a small set of daggers Hakkai had purchased for him two years ago and Mao was an expert with her small cross-bow. They'd gotten some concern from the village about that, but both kids were so community-minded that they were hard pressed to give an exact reason why they shouldn't be allowed to continue their training.

Of course Gojyo still flirted shamelessly with the ladies at the market; though to his humor most had grandchildren clutching at their skirts while he did so. He was still Gojyo after all. Hakkai smiled as he leaned in and kissed the man soundly, running his hands across the broad chest and up over his shoulders.

"Hey," Gojyo whispered into his mouth, "wanna go do some more 'treatments' upstairs?"

Hakkai laughed out loud at the line, pulling back to look at him better. Smiling he started to stand, vine wreathed hands on his knees and called out…

"Mao! You're father's ready for your next lesson!!"

Giggling furiously as a shimmering halo of red hair launched herself down the stairs at them…Gojyo's terrified face as she spun past him just one more precious memory etched around his eyes and mouth. Chiseled into his heart--forever.

Fin.


End file.
